Sumár
Táto stránka slúži ako sumár informácií o Bájnej zemi pre hráčov rovnomenného dobrodružstva na fantasy herom serveri Andor. Mala by vám pomôcť zorientovať sa v Bájnej zemi a odkázať vás na ďalšie stránky v prípade záujmu o danú problematiku... Čo je Bájna zem? Bájna zem je fantastický svet, podobný Stredozemi, Azerothu, Alagaesii atď. Inšpiráciou preň boli knižné i herné predlohy, najmä však Warcraft III, World of Warcraft, Heroes of Might and Magic 3 a 5, Might and Magic: Heroes VI, Spellforce a Spellforce 2. Niektoré systémy (napr. mágia) boli inšpirované knihami J.R.R. Tolkiena (Hobit, hexalógia Pán Prsteňov), Gartha Nixa (Sabriel, Lirael, Abhorsen), Ursuly K. le Guinovej (Čarodej Zememorí, Hrobky Atuánu), Christophera Paoliniho (Eragon, Eldest) a sériou kníh o starom bohovi C'Thulhuovi z pera H.P.Lovercrafta. Nie je nutné, aby hráči poznali akúkoľvek z týchto hier, či kníh. Geografia Bájna zem sa nachádza na ploche (nie guľatej planéte) tvorenej sférou vody, a čiastočne presahuje do prázdneho vesmíru (sféra éteru). Skladá sa z 2 hlavných kontinentov: veľkého severného Tyrindoru a menšej južnej Erentie. Tyrindor Je väčší z dvojice kontinentov Bájnej zeme. Obýva ho aj prevažná časť rás a národov. Jeho povrch je členený horskými pásmami, pobrežím a zálivmi do mnohých oblastí. Najsevernejšiu časť tvoria chladné Opustené hory s polárnou klímou a takmer žiadnym obyvateľstvom. O niečo lepšie podmienky ponúkajú tri južnejšie oblasti - trpaslíčie pohorie Guther, fjordami obrúbená Fíria a medzi nimi Večný les, o ktorého osídlenie sa snažia trpaslíci, nemŕtvy a aj pár ďalších rás. Západnú časť Tyrindoru pokrýva ľudské kráľovstvo Anaonu. Pobrežie je tvorené sviežim Natrinským lesom, ktoré však poskytuje útočište aj povstaleckým šľachticom. Centrom kráľovstva je Anaonovo údolie s hlavným mestom Bazyleonou. Jedná sa o úrodnú oblasť v povodí rieky Erdy, ktorá už odpradávna bola domovinou ľudí. Na juhu sa potom rozprestiera o poznanie suchšia oblasť Mervillu, tvorená prevažne stepmi a prériami. Juhozápadný cíp Tyrindoru tvorí sopečná pustatina Mogundur. V dávnych dobách, keď ešte Mogundur bol sviežou horskou krajinou, množstvo riek tečúcich z neho vyhĺbili kaňon. Dnes už je táto oblasť vyprahnutá na púšť, ktorú obývajú orskí šamani, a nazývajú ju Taghali. Južné pobrežie Tyrindoru tvorí krajina orkov, členitá Bakorijská vysočina. Suché trávnaté údolia tu striedajú vysoké skaliská, obrastené vždyzelenými lesmi. Smerom na východ sa toto územie zvažuje do obrovskej močariny menom Qval-gob, ktorá je tvorená bažinatou deltou rieky Sinovody. Táto rieka pramení v centrálnej horskej oblasti, Stredohorie. Stredohorie sa pokúšali obývať mnohé národy - trpaslíci, ľudia, dračí elfovia aj nemŕtvi - no ostalo tu iba málo trvalo obývaných sídel. Na sever od Stredohoria, obkolesené vrchmi Mor'Dalůnu a Chir'Dalůnu sa nachádza padlé ľudské kráľovstvo Amadůn. Dnes ho obývajú prevažne vodníci, ktorí zaplavili hlavné mesto Menin'Tir a jeho okolie obrovským jazerom. Niektorí tvrdia, že vodníci prišli z jaskyní Zenara, ktoré sa nachádzajú pod horami Amadůnu, Gutheru a Večného lesa. Na východ od Stredohoria sa nachádza Havraní háj, krajina uvrhnutá do večnej jesene. Je hrobkou národa dračích elfov - a zároveň kolískou nemŕtvych. Hlavné mesto nemŕtvych, Mortgorod, sa nachádza v skalných útesoch na východe krajiny. Tieto útesy kaskádovito klesajú do Vodolesu - ihličnatého lesu rozkúskovaného na ostrovčekmi riekou Eridian. Veľký severný Célonin záliv, ohraničený Fíriou a Vodolesom zo severu a západu, z východu vymedzuje tundra Uwai'ki, v ktorej sa usídlili mnohí therianthropi - humanoidné bytosti so zvieracími črtami. Smerom na juh krajina prechádza do starodávnych lesov Elindoru a pobrežného Lihondresu. Chránia ich tajomní súmrační elfovia, ktorí si okolo gigantického Stromu života postavili svoje hlavné mesto, Aérdin. Ešte viac na juh sa nachádzajú zdevastované lesy Raelgwyníd. Bolo to práve tu, kde sa elfskí predkovia pokúsili spojiť fyzický a duchovný svet, a nedopatrením privolali démonov. Krajina je dodnes rozorvaná dávnymi jazvami a vo vzduchu tu lietajú vytrhnuté kusy zeme. Podobné lietajúce ostrovy sa nachádzajú aj v trávnatej planine Elgrund - táto oblasť je však omnoho vľúdnejšia a tí, čo ju navštívili tvrdia, že je to hotový raj na (Bájnej) zemi. Okrem zvieracích (therianthropov) tu sídli medzinárodná organizácia Elgrundský kruh, ktorá sa stará ako o ekológiu, tak aj vzájomnú spoluprácu šamanov, druidov, zvieracích, elfov, orkov - a odnedávna aj nagov. Horské pásmo na juhu potom prechádza do miernej džungle Karavanga, ktorá už leží vo sfére vplyvu spomínaných nagov. Erentia Prechodnú oblasť medzi Tyrindorom a samotnou pevninou Erentie tvoria nagijské ostrovy Saržarove ostrovy, s hlavným mestom Žjanurom. Východné pobrežie Erentie pokrýva prales Xekkura, s mnohými vzácnymi drevinami a jedinečnými rastlinnými druhmi. Pod morskou hladinou, medzi Saržarovymi atolmi a Xekkurou sa nachádza systém jaskýň, zvaný Nguan - odtiaľ pochádzajú zvláštne jaštery, na ktorých jazdia nagovia. Zvyšok Erentie tvoria prevažne púšte. S Xekkurským pralesom hraničí púšť Sahés, domov ľudí Heziry a goblinov. Ich spoločné hlavné mesto - El'Sahir - sa vznáša vo vzduchu nad jedinou riekou v ďalekom okolí, Ăvrand. Táto rieka zároveň vyčleňuje druhú púšť, Numer, na severozápade. Na juhu sa nachádza ďalšia púšť - Eleheĥ beeda´, u nás známa ako Posvätná púšť. Na rozdiel od tých predchádzajúcich dvoch, táto je takmer úplne neobývaná - a dokonca v nej nežijú takmer žiadne živé bytosti, vrátane rastlín. Najopustenejší kút Bájnej zeme sa však nachádza ešte ďalej - na juhozápad pretŕča Erentia zo sféry vody, a prechádza do sféry éteru. Nachádza sa tu červená krajina, zvaná Divoskálie. Keďže bola objavená len nedávno, dodnes sa o nej veľa nevie. Rasy a národy Hlavné rasy Bájnu zem obývajú tie najrôznejšie bytosti, mnohé pochádzajúce z iných svetov. Iba 5 z nich však dosiahlo významnejší politický, ekonomický a mocenský vplyv, preto sa nazývajú hlavnými rasami. Ľudia Anaonu je v súčasnosti vďaka spojenectvu s trpaslíkmi tou najmocnejšou rasou Bájnej zeme. Obývajú najmä Anaonovo údolie, Natrinský les a Mervill. Anaon je konštitučnou monarchiu, ktorej hlavou je kráľ Jutián. Hlavným mestom je Bazyleona. Ľudia vyznávajú anjelov a používajú prevažne mágiu svetla, liečenia, ochrany a mágiu mysle. Súmrační elfovia žijú na opačnej strane Tyrindoru, v lesoch Elindor, Lihondres a čiastočne aj Raelgwynidy a v tundre Uwai'ki. Ich vedúcim orgánom je druidská rada - kvôli súčasnej zložitej politickej situácii sa však neuvádza žiaden konkrétny vodca/vodkyňa. Hlavným mestom je Aérdin, postavený okolo Stromu života uprostred lesného jazera. Vzývajú duchov prírody a ich kúzla majú zmiešane regeneračný, aj ofenzívny charakter. Nagovia boli kedysi najmocnejšou rasou Bájnej zeme, no po sérii prírodných katastrof a vojenských prehier ustúpili mierne do pozadia. Stále však ovládajú rozsiahlé územia - Saržarove atoly, Karavangu, Nguan a ich sídla možno nájsť aj v iných oblastiach. Ich spoločnosť je otrokárska, prísne rozdelená do niekoľkých kást. Z hlavného mesta, Žjanuru, vládne cisárovna Medúza II.. Skutočným pánom a ochrancov nagov je však ich hlbinný boh, The'nok, ktorý im prepožičiava moc nad živlami. Nemŕtvi sú pôvodom dračí elfovia, pretvorení mágiou dračej krvi a vplyvom záhadného moru na tieto temné bytosti. Ich spoločnosť je značne rovnostárska a politický život silne napojený na náboženstvo bohyne smrti, Morény. Najvyššia kňažka a vykladateľka Moréninej vôle, Baba Jaga, je teda zároveň aj arcilichom - vodkyňou nemŕtvych. Ich domovinou je Havraní háj a Vodoles, ale postupne rozširujú svoj vplyv a sídla aj do Večného lesu a Stredohoria. Ich mágia sa zameriava najmä na kliatby, oživovanie a vyvolávanie bezduchých posluhovačov a vysávanie energie z nepriateľov. Orkovia sú usporiadaní do značne autonómnych klanov, ktorých spája jedine osoba chána Kuweta. Pôvodne pochádzajú z Xekkurského pralesu, kde sa nachádza ešte pár ich prastarých sídel, avšak neskôr ich vytlačili nagovia, a tak väčšina orkov emigrovala na sever, do Bakorijskej vysočiny, kde si postavili hlavné mesto, Goraz-ul. Postupne, svojim kočovným životom, avšak aj expanzívnymi nájazdami, obsadili Taghali, Qval-gob a časť Mogunduru. Orkovia vzývajú Matku zem, Otca nebies a polodémona Ušgara, no ich rituálna mágia je pomerne slabá a pomalá. Preto sa zameriavajú na rušenie, kradnutie a presmerovávanie mágie svojich nepriateľov - tzv. antimágiu. Ďalšie rasy Okrem týchto 5 rás, existuje v Bájnej zemi množstvo ďalších, ktoré však nie sú dostatočne mocné a rozšírené, alebo sú príliš rozdrobené do nejednotných zoskupení, alebo sa jednoducho prehlasujú za neutrálne. Poďme si vymenovať aspoň niektoré z nich: * Démoni - po prehratej Veľkej vojne, kedy sa voči démonom zjednotili takmer všetky rasy, bola väčšina démonov vyhubená, zahnaná alebo zotročená. Ich väčšie počty sú pravidelne zaznamenávané v Raelgwynidoch, a nachádzajú sa aj v Mogundure a Divoskálí. * Dračí elfovia - väčšinu dračích elfov premenil jesenný mor na nemŕtvych. Tých pár preživších sa roztratilo po svete - dnes sa väčšie komunity dračích elfov nachádzajú v El'Sahire, Wa'ane a mestách, patriacich Rádu Dračieho srdca. * Goblini sú rasa obchodníkov a cestovateľov, a práve preto sa nachádzajú po celej Bájnej zemi. Svoje symbolické hlavné mesto, El'Sahir, zdieľajú s heziranmi. Goblini majú najvyspelejšiu techniku na celom svete, ktorej iba zčasti dokážu konkurovať trpaslíci. * Ľudia Heziri - je záhadou, že už od skončenia Éry ľadu sa súčasne vyvíjali dva ľudské národy, ktoré nemajú ani z časti spoločnú históriu. Hezirčania obývajú Sahés a Guther a sú najmocnejšími mágmi Bájnej zeme. Vďaka džinovi Záhirovi sa naučili používať magické predmety tak, aby ich pomocou mohli zosilniť svoju vlastnú vôľu a čarovať tak nezávisle na bohoch. (podobne to robia aj nemŕtvi, ktorí rôznymi artefaktmi prekonávajú hranicu medzi životom a smrťou; väčšina nemŕtvych je napriek tomu oddaná Moréne). Hlavným mestom heziranov je El'Sahir a ich vodcami je Kruh mágov. * Kappa - sú jednou z mnohých polointeligentných domorodých rás Karavangy. Väčšina z nich však slúži nagom ako otroci a žoldnieri. * Lexa'r - sú zvláštnou rasou zo sféry éteru. Pozostávajú z čistej energie. Dodnes bolo zaznamenaných len niekoľko jedincov (počas hezirskej výpravy do Divoskália), no povráva sa, že v niektorom z iných svetov uprostred éteru, majú obrovské kráľovstvo. * Podtemno - je podzemný národ, skladajúci sa z viacerých rás. Prevažnú časť však tvoria skaerebiáni, númeránia a nefer'arachny. Najrozšírenejší sú v Nguane a Zenare, nachádzajú sa však aj v Numere, Fírii a Opustených horách. * Trpaslíci - boli kedysi tiež pomerne mocnou rasou, no postupne začali upadať. Ich porážkou bola zároveň porážka ich hlavného boha, ohnivého draka Fangira, ktorý bol zabitý počas udalosti zvanej Hagalaz. Postupne sa začali aj samotní trpaslíci rozdeľovať na rôzne klany. Ich vodcom je thán Larsson Bärštirn, ktorý sídli v Hangvulštadte, hlavnom meste trpaslíkov. Okrem Gutheru sa obývané trpaslíčie pevnosti a sídla nachádzajú v malom počte v Amadůne a Stredohorí. * Vodníci - sú agresívnou rasou, ktorá stála za pádom Amadůnu. Ich hlavným mestom je Menin'Tir, zatopený jazerom. Veľa o tejto rase sa nevie, keďže ignorujú všetky diplomatické styky a takmer všetky stretnutia s nimi končia ozbrojeným konfliktom. * Zvierací - keby sa zvierací zjednotili, jednalo by sa o najpočetnejší národ Bájnej zeme. Zvierací (alebo therianthropi) je súhrnný názov pre všetkých zvieracích humanoidov, ktorí sa zhmotnili z duchovného sveta počas nezdareného elfského rituálu. Sú rozdelení do rôznych klanov, kmeňov a iných skupín. Kentauri sa vyhlásili za neutrálnych a založili Elgrundský kruh. Väčšina harpyí a taurov sympazuje s orkami, naopak avingurovia a urzoni podporujú elfov. Satyrovia, tigrani, rakhašovia, wargovia, mamutauri a ostatné kmene sú väčšinou samostatné a nepriateľské voči cudzincom. Medzinárodné vzťahy Samostatnou a veľmi zložitou kapitolou sú vzťahy medzi jednotlivými národmi. Anaon Ľudia Anaonu sú v spojeneckom pakte s trpaslíkmi. Ich vzájomná pomoc je prospešná pre oba národy - ľudská spoločnosť sa stáva čoraz vypselejšou vďaka trpasličej technike, a spoločnosť trpaslíkov je o niečo stabilnejšia, vďaka anaonskej podpore thána. Tento pakt však mierne naštrbil vzťahy s goblinmi, ktorí vo sfére techniky súperia s trpaslíkmi. Ďalším blízky národom sú ľudia heziri, ktorí však kvôli zachovaniu neutrality podporujú Anaon iba veľmi striedmo. Súmračných elfov ľudia označujú ako priateľov, no vzájomná diplomacia sa v súčasnosti skladá len z obchodu a výmeny tovarov. Vzťah s nagami je síce podložený mierovými zmluvami, no súčasné diskusie o medzinárodných vodách predstavujú skôr diplomatickú vojnu. Veľmi neurčitý vzťah majú ľudia voči nemŕtvymi - samotný kráľ Justián niekoľkokrát vyhlásil, že by tieto "bezbožné bytosti najradšej vyhladil z povrchu zemského", no diplomatické jednania v Poslednej Nádeji zatiaľ úspešne bránia akejkoľvek vojenskej roztržke. Podobne nejasný je aj vzťah s orkami. Dávne vojny a aj otroctvo orkov u ľudí zanechali tieto dve rasy navždy znepriatelené. Od orskej vzbury však neexistujú žiadne dokumenty, potvrdzujúce vojnu, alebo mier, a tak sa na rôznych miestach od Žitnej Hliadky, cez celý Vársky val až po Strážske Medziriečie nachádzajú trvalé vojenské posádky. Súmrační elfovia Elfovia sa už dlhšiu dobu nachádzajú v nezávideniahodnej situácii, ktorá nemá ďaleko od diplomatickej izolácie. Dôvodom je najmä nejasný stav elfskej politiky, ktorej predstavitelia sa stavajú veľmi vágne voči všetkým medzinárodným problémom. Na jednej strane, elfovia akceptujú heziranov a goblinov ako neutrálne národy a vítajú ich snahu o mierové riešenia, na druhej strane odsudzujú goblinskú techniku a hezirskú zaujatosť mocou a mágiou. Pomerne dobré vzťahy mali kedysi s trpaslíkmi, no súčasná odlúčenosť a veľká vzdialenosť vzájomný styk takmer úplne prerušili. Cez trpaslícko-anaonský pakt elfovia vyhlásili za spriatelený národ aj anaončanov, no okrem obchodnej výmeny sa tento vzťah nijak nebuduje. Najlepšie spojenie majú elfovia jednoznačne u niektorých zvieracích (urzoni a avingurovia). Podobne, najväčším (a v poslednej dobe aj jediným) prejavom elfskej diplomacie je ich účasť v Elgrundskom kruhu. Druidi síce spolupracujú so šamanmi a nedávno sa začal aj výcvik spoločných lovcov démonov, ako u orkov, tak aj u elfov, no oficiálny postoj elfov je veľmi zdržanlivý. Navyše, elfovia privítali príchod nagov do Elgrundského kruhu, čím vzbudili u orkov značné rozpaky. Zavŕšením nejasností elfských postojov je ich vzťah k nemŕtvym - elfovia ich označujú za právoplatných potomkov dračích elfov, no akékoľvek styky s nemŕtvymi úplne ignorujú. Goblini Goblini sú oficiálne neutrálni, no aj v rámci tejto "neutrality" existuje isté spektrum vzťahov k ostatným rasám. Najlepší vzťah majú rozhodne s ľuďmi Heziry, s ktorými aj zdieľajú hlavné mesto - jedná sa o veľmi úzku úniu, z istého hľadiska takmer o federáciu. Ďalšími dobrými známymi goblinov sú orkovia. Pred pár storočiami bol tento vzťah taký blízky, že sa goblini takmer dali do paktu s orkami - po Erentských vojnách však dali prednosť heziranom, ktorí im garantovali neutralitu na medzinárodnom poli. Aj orkovia sú v tomto vzťahu mierne brzdení Elgrundským kruhom, ktorý má voči gobliním technológiám veľké výhrady. Podobne, aj súmrační elfovia a zvierací odmietajú s goblinskou technológiou spolupracovať, no využívajú ich obchodnícke služby. Voči trpaslíkom sú goblinie názory veľmi protichodné; väčšina sa z nich posmieva a odmieta používať ich vynálezy, no existuje niekoľko projektov, na ktorých pracujú trpasličí a gobliní inžinieri spoločne. Pomerne nejasná je v tomto ohľade situácie vo vzťahu s nemŕtvymi - nemŕtvi preukázali veľký um, keď pomocou svojich alchymistických experimentov dokázali vytvoriť množstvo vynálezov. Či ich goblini budú vnímať ako súperov, alebo spolupracovníkov, je zatiaľ otázne. Podobne neistý je aj osud diplomacie s nagami - tá bola donedávna na veľmi dobrej ceste, no odkedy nagovia vstúpili do Elgrundského kruhu, ani jeden tábor nedokáže zaujať jednoznačný postoj k budúcemu vývoju. Hezira Hezirania sa môžu tešiť úspešnej neutralite, ktorá je na rozdiel od tej goblinskej, skutočne všeobecná. Môže za to najmä Akadémia magických vied, v ktorej sa stretávajú čarodejníci všetkých rás a národov, aby porovnávali svoje kúzelné techniky a spolupracovali na odhaľovaní stále nových a nových tajomstiev. Ďalším dôvodom úspešnosti hezirskej neutrality je ich masívna podpora Rádu Dračieho srdca, ktorý sa sám snaží o zabezpečenie mieru v Bájnej zemi. Neostáva teda nič iné, iba zhrnúť, že vzťahy heziranov s ostatnými rasami sú neutrálne, pričom vo vzťahu s anaončanmi a goblinmi by sa ich dalo označiť za priateľské (najmä vo vzťahu ku goblinom, keďže zdieľajú jedno hlavné mesto). Nagovia Po prehratej Erentskej vojne ustúpila dovtedy pomerne ofenzívna nagijská diplomacia značne do úzadia, no v poslednej dobe si začína znovu dobíjať svoje miesto pod slnkom. Prvým významným krokom bola snaha o uzmierenie sa s heziranmi, a najmä goblinmi. To sa im aj podarilo, a nebyť Wa'anu, nagovia a goblini by celkom ovládli námornú dopravu v Olionovom mori. Preto sa ako pomerne nelogický javý krok nagov vstúpiť do Elgrundského kruhu. Nagovia odpradávna tvrdia, že nepatria medzi zvieracích (hoci tak vyzerajú, no nepochádzajú z duchovnej ríše) a odmietali mať s nimi čokoľvek spoločné. S orkami mali nagovia takisto zlí vzťah, keďže ich vyhnali z pôvodnej domoviny, a zostávajúcich orkov zotročili. Vzťah s elfmi bol poznačený ako dávnymi vojnami, tak aj dávnym spojenectvom - a práve tento z časti dobrý vzťah im zrejme pomohol dostať sa do Kruhu. Ich vstup však zarazil goblinov, ktorí prestávajú dôverovať nagijským strážcom na lodiach. Treba však podotknúť, že nagijská politika bola vždy pomerne tajnostkárska a plná intríg, a tak je možné, že vstup do Elgrundského kruhu je len zastierací manéver. Ďalším smerom, ktorým sa vybrala nagijská diplomacia je pomoc nemŕtvym pri stavbe prístavu na rieke Sinovoda. Vyzeralo by to, že nagovia sa snažia byť priateľmi so všetkými - takmer. Vyložene nepriateľský je ich postoj voči ľuďom a trpaslíkom, aj keď sa zatiaľ zameriavajú na diplomatické boje, než by rozpútali otvorený konflikt. Nemŕtvi Hoci nemŕtvi ako rasa existujú už viac, než dve storočia, ich diplomacia sa začala rozvíjať až v posledných 50-tich rokoch. S väčšinou rás a národov majú zatiaľ neutrálny, alebo neurčitý vzťah. S Anaonom vedú diplomatické rozhovory, ktoré bránia akejkoľvek agresii, či zmene hraníc pozdĺž Stredohoria a Amadůnu. Rovnako neurčitý je ich vzťah so súmračnými elfmi. Goblinov akceptujú ako neutrálnych obchodníkov a ich vzťah s heziranmi sa postupne zlepšuje, keď zdieľajú vzájomné skúsenosti v mágii. Veľkými krokmi vpred ide styk nemŕtvych s nagami, ktorí budujú spoločné prístavy a vymieňajú si tychnológie. Na druhej strane, postupne sa zhoršuje vzťah s orkami, ktorí vnímajú stavbu prístavu na Sinovode ako vážne narušenie nimi kontrolovaného územia. Omnoho horší je však vzťah s trpaslíkmi, ktorý niekoľkokrát prerástol aj do otvorených bojov, kvôli expanzii nemŕtvych do Večného lesa. Trpaslíci však nakoniec boli nútení ustúpiť, kvôli občianskej vojne, ktorá sa u nich nedávno rozpútala. Orkovia Predchádzajúci orský vodca, Gučchán sa zameriaval najmä na zjednotenie jednotlivých klanov a ukončenie bratovražedných vojen, no zanedbával zahraničnú situáciu. Jeho synovi, Kuwatchánovi, teda pripadla neľahká úloha urobiť v orskej diplomacii poriadok. Prvým, a veľmi úspešným, bol jeho krok zmodernizovať orskú armádu a vybaviť ju novými gobliními strojmi. Tým si však zároveň pohneval ľudí Anaonu a trpaslíkov. A keďže Anaončania neprestávajú strážiť hranice s orkami a nejavia žiadnu snahu o spoločné riešenie vzájomnej nevraživosti, chán Kuwat posilnil obranu v Uzakte a Gal-Ateši. Omnoho väčším úspechom Kuwatchána však bolo začatie elfsko-orského výcviku lovcov démonov, ktorý nielen zlepšil vzťah so súmračnými elfmi, ale otvoril orkom cestu do hezirskej Akadémie. Problém však nastal, keď elfovia podporili vstup nagov do Elgrundského kruhu, čo orkovia odmietali. Nagovia ešte viac pobúrili orkov, keď pomohli nemŕtvym v expanzii do Qval-gobu. Trpaslíci Trpasličia diplomacia bola oddávna známa svojou vyhranenosťou. Vzťah so súmračnými elfmi bol vďaka spoločnému odporu voči Hagalovi veľmi dobrý. S anaončanmi vstúpili do paktu, ktorý zabezpečuje obom stranám značné výhody. Vďaka tomuto paktu trpaslíci zároveň podporovali ľudí vo všetkých ich krokoch voči orkom, čím si z orkov urobili jasných nepriateľov, hoci došlo iba k málo skutočným orsko-trpasličím konfliktom. Z rovnakého dôvodu zaujali trpaslíci nepriateľský postoj voči nagom, aj keď už v omnoho miernejšej podobe. Heziranov akceptujú trpaslíci ako neutrálnych, no veľmi im nedôverujú, keďže podľa nich je neutralita iba výhovorka, ktorou sa chcú púštni ľudia vyhnúť tvrdému životu vo vojne. Pomerne zmiešaný je však trpasličí názor na goblinov - vo všeobecnosti ich odmietajú a goblinskú technológiu považujú za veľmi nebezpečnú a nespoľahlivú, no napriek tomu súhlasili na vzájomnej spolupráci v niekoľkých projektoch. Podobne zmiešaný je ich postoj voči zvieracím - avingurov, urzonov a kentaurov akceptujú ako spojencov súmračných elfov, voči ostatným zvieracím sú však nepriateľskí. Pomerne zlý vzťah majú voči nemŕtvym. Nebyť anaonsko-nemŕtvych rokovaní v Poslednej Nádeji a povstania živelných klanov voči thánovi, zrejme by došlo k vypuknutiu vojny o Večný les. Zvierací Diplomacia zvieracích je pomerne zložitá, keďže sú rozdelení na množstvo kmeňov. Samostatné kmene nemajú takmer žiadnu, alebo len veľmi obmedzenú lokálnu diplomaciu. Urzoni a avingurovia majú dobré vzťahy so súmračnými elfmi, Elgrundským kruhom a trpaslíkmi. Neutrálni sú voči ľuďom (anaonským aj hezirským) a nagom. Ich postoj voči orkom a orským zvieracím je mierne naštrbený, no sú viazaní dohodami Elgrundského kruhu. Kentauri, ako vedúca rasa Elgrundského kruhu majú dobré vzťahy s elfskými aj orskými zvieracími a s elfmi, orkami, nagami. Neutrálny vzťah prechovávajú k ľuďom a trpaslíkom. Taurovia a harpye majú dobrý vzťah s orkami a Elgrundským kruhom. Majú neutrálny postoj voči nagom, heziranom a ako jediní aj voči goblinom. Ich postoj ku súmračným elfom a elfským zvieracím je mierne naštrbený (tak, ako v opačnom prípade). Majú však mierne nepriateľský postoj k anaončanom a trpaslíkom Všetci zvierací majú nepriateľský postoj voči nemŕtvym, a s výnimkou orských zvieracích, aj voči goblinom, ktorých neutralitu neakceptujú.